Red Sky
by Lady Sidereal
Summary: A series of drabbles centering on the team. J/L R/VP C/?
1. Someday

**AN:** I own nothing... very sad really...

Tag to _Crimson Casanova_

Title: Someday

* * *

Whenever a woman tried to seduce Jane he just smiled and held up his left hand. "Sorry, I'm married." Even though his poor wife had long been laid to rest he still found himself bound to her and still loved her. Part of it was guilt. Because of him, because of his 'job' Red John had killed his wife and child. He found that he was unable to move on until he had his revenge.

Sometimes though, sometimes he catches sight of wavy brown hair and a scent of jasmine. A quick smile, quickly hidden, and dancing eyes.

He loves his wife. He knows that she would want him to move on. He hopes that she'll understand his reluctance. Sometimes he thinks that when Red John is brought to justice- whose he does not yet know- he will be free.

Someday he might turn to the beautiful woman with brown hair, who smells like jasmine, and tries not to laugh at his quirks.

Someday he may move on.

* * *

More to come.


	2. Fear

**AN:** I still own nothing... quite tragic actually...

Tag to _Red John's Footsteps_

Title: Fear

* * *

He'd been hunting Red John for so long that it was second nature now. He had become a hunter to avenge his family. God, he'd thought he'd found him, he dreamt about how he would watch the life flee from Red John's eyes. That cop had been his best connection, he knew that he'd be able to get him to talk. Rules and regulations be damned, he was a consultant, not a cop. He didn't even think that Lisbon would stop him, wanted to think that anyway.

What would Lisbon do when he found the bastard though? Would she stop him? Probably, she had told him that there should be no way for Red John to get off for something as foolish as cop brutality. Jane would point out that if Red John was dead he couldn't file a complaint, and Lisbon pretended not to hear him, and Jane pretended that he didn't see her close her eyes and flinch. It was becoming a pattern, a warning that Lisbon would hope to never have to heed.

The sunlight blinded him momentarily as he walked out of that poor girl's prison. Hope that Red John would soon be captured quickly turned to fear when he saw Lisbon standing at the business end of a gun. He hesitated, this was his last connection to Red John, but only a moment. He saw the shock on Teresa's face and grabbed the first thing he saw, an old rifle.

There was a crack, and his last clue was gone. But dammit, he was afraid to lose Teresa too...

* * *

Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside! 


	3. Beyond

**AN:** Still not mine... I weep in agony..

Tag to _Bloodshot_

Title: Beyond

* * *

God, she was gorgeous. Even with bruises and tear filled eyes she was incredible. Her red hair glowed in the weak light of the men's bathroom. His head ached and he was still bleeding, a drop now and then. But suddenly the pain went away the moment she tentatively brushed her fingers across his skin.

She kept apologizing, her eyes pleading for forgiveness and Wayne wondered why she thought she was to blame. Her fingers brushed across his face, light as a feather, and an electric current passed between them. It took all he had to keep his knees from buckling. Her eyes widened and her soft lips parted ever so slightly in wonder as she gazed into his eyes.

He'd been in love with her from the moment they'd met. She was beautiful and smart and brave. She made him feel alive, and she was always just beyond his reach.

She moved closer and his heart beat loudly in his ears, he could kiss her and die a happy man. But then that janitor just _had_ to walk in and Grace jumped, pulling away, remaining just beyond his reach.

* * *

Reviews feed the soul! 


	4. Strawberries

**AN:** Not Mine.... Unfortunately.

Tag to **Redemption**

* * *

Cho wasn't an idiot, he knew better than to believe that Jane and Lisbon had simply had a 'misunderstanding.' He knew Jane better than that. He also knew that they had an icicle's chance in hell of finding the perp without him. So when Jane insisted that they get fresh strawberries, Cho just rolled his eyes and put the turn signal on.


	5. Ghosts

**AN:** Still don't own anything... but last night's episode made me very happy!!

Tag to _Red Scare_

Title: Ghosts

* * *

Jane knows more about ghosts than he'll let on. He knows that they aren't always threatening. Sometimes they can be kind. Sometimes they truly are haunting a person.

Ghosts appear in a stranger's face. A little girl swooping on the swings. They pass by in the daily hustle and bustle, haunting those remaining with teasing glimpses.

But Jane shakes his head when the poor woman asks about ghosts. He lies. He knows more about ghosts than he wants to. He should. They visit in his dreams every night, a leering red grin mocking him as they leave.

* * *

TBC 


	6. Avoidance

**AN:** Santa didn't bring me the rights to Mentalist this Christmas, so I guess it's still not mine..

Tag To: Bleeding Heart

Title: Avoidance

* * *

There have always been little glances. Half-smiles when the other returns. Strategically planned exits that end with Van Pelt returning surreptitiously...

Rigsby has the expression of a deer in the headlights whenever Lisbon glances his way. Chuckles and giggles follow the three around the office. Laughter that the couple believes they are subtle, and the fact that their boss still doesn't know.

Secretly a romantic, she ignores the glances, the half-smiles. Doesn't call Rigsby on his guilty look, and never calls attention to Van Pelt's lopsided outfit. She feigns ignorance, her policy is avoidance...  
Until Rigsby opened his big mouth!

* * *

TBC


	7. Speak

**AN:** Sadly.... still not mine....

Tag to _Code Red_

Title: Speak

She should know that she's the only woman, only person really, that he would ever call if he were dying. There are too many things left unsaid between them.

He's planned out what he'd say, he likes to be prepared for everything.

"Teresa," He'd say, all pretense and propriety out the window "it's Patrick." He had imagined the surprised hold on the line and the familiarity.

"Jane...?" She'd say slowly, almost unsure of herself.

"I have something to tell you..." He imagines himself saying into the void. He imagines that he would tell her how he loved her, and that he was sorry that his memories had kept them apart.

All he had to do was say that now, say it and he would have fewer regrets.

All he had to do was open his mouth.

All he had to do was _speak_...

* * *

TBC 


	8. Always

**AN:** Nope.. no... not mine...

Tag to _Blood Money_

Title: Always

* * *

She was wide eyed and too surprised to be angry with him for pulling another stupid stunt. And stupid it was; his well intentioned plan had backfired. Instead of celebrating another triumphant bust they were celebrating each tiny gust of air that blew into their metal prison.

She was wide eyed and so beautiful it hurt, the light through the grating shining a halo through her hair. The ring on his finger held him back, kept them both from the truth.

He was broken and angry, some days it still hurt to live. Those were the days that he valued her the most. Those were the days that he needed to be reminded that there was still some good in the world.

He was broken and angry, he couldn't make promises about forever, or sometimes even tomorrow. He couldn't promise to always behave. He couldn't promise to always be there. But he could promise one thing.

He _could_ promise that he would always save her, whether she liked it or not.

And at the end of everything, every stunt, every argument, every case. That was what mattered.

Always.

* * *

It was just going to be a couple lines, and Jane had more to say than I thought! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
